


Cherry For Two (And Something New)

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, Gen, Inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Power-ups and nostalgia. And something new and shiny. (AWreck-It RalphAU) [Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. AU, complete.]





	Cherry For Two (And Something New)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> This fills the free square on my card for Tony Stark Bingo 2019.
> 
> _Wreck-It Ralph_ AU because why not. I haven't actually seen the sequel to WIR yet so I'm going from trailers with a tiny part of this fic. This fic also has little relation to the actual plot of WIR, I'm just using the central premise.

Tony was munching on a cherry power-up when a round set of pixels landed next to him.  
  
He smiled, pulling one of the cherries off the stem and setting it down on the red-white-and-blue shield.  
  
"Hey Cap. Coming to claim your share?"  
  
Steve plopped down next to him, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the roof.  
  
"It's only fair after I rescued you from the ghosts."  
  
Tony snorted.  
  
"Is that what happened?"  
  
Steve hid his smile behind a bite of cherry.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Because I distinctly remember you, Captain Sweet Tooth, trying to lug two power-ups around while trying to fend off ghosts with one arm. And without your shield, which you were busy using as a dinner plate."  
  
"Okay, okay. I admit that that wasn't my best plan. But Peggy kept asking me about cherries for her pie."  
  
Tony took another big bite out of his cherry.  
  
"It's still so weird to think of Peggy in a cooking game."  
  
"_Baking_ game," Steve corrected. "Sure is. I like eating the leftovers though. And I think Peggy likes it." He made a face. "I mean, not the part where she's dressed up like some sort of maid and her whole kitchen is pink, but the rest of it."  
  
Tony frowned.   
  
"Do you never think that it's unfair?"   
  
"That what is?"   
  
Tony shrugged, fiddling with the cherry stem and not looking at Steve.   
  
"That she gets to spend her days in a peaceful game now. While you're still punching Hydra henchmen."   
  
"Oh trust me, Peggy'd trade that pink kitchen for the Hydra henchmen any day, or so she tells me. But no. I don't think that." He shrugged. "It is what it is."  
  
Steve gently tugged the mangled cherry stem out of Tony's hands, throwing it over the ledge. Tony watched it fall until it hit the dark nothingness at the end of the screen, where it disintegrated in a shower of glittering pixels. Steve's voice was quiet as if he was trying not to spook Tony.   
  
"And anyway, my days might be filled with fighting, but I get to spend my nights doing whatever I want. Popping over to the painting games. Playing chess with Charles." He nudged Tony's shoulder. "Eating cherries with a sullen genius."   
  
Tony tossed the rest off his cherry over the ledge, ignoring Steve's dismayed noise at the waste of food.   
  
"I'm not a genius. It's just programming."   
  
"Well, then I'm not a soldier. And yet everyone still calls me 'Captain'."   
  
"That's not a rank, that's a job title."   
  
Steve crossed his arms in front of him.   
  
"Okay, spill. Who peed in your pixels?"   
  
Tony half spluttered, half giggled despite himself.   
  
"Oh my gosh, where did you get that expression!?"  
  
Steve shot him a sheepish smile.   
  
"Darcy. But seriously, come on, what's up with you, Tony? You're never around anymore. You missed Janet's fashion show yesterday. For which she is mad at you by the way. And Bruce says you haven't been blowing up stuff in the chemistry game for a while. We're worried about you."  
  
Tony sighed.   
  
"You remember the Iron Man games?"   
  
Steve uncrossed his arms.   
  
"Sure, what about them?"   
  
"I miss them."   
  
Steve shuffled closer, making a few pixels fall off the ledge.   
  
"Why? You always said they weren't that great. I can still hear you complaining about the clunky walking animation."   
  
Tony smiled.   
  
"Yeah. Always gave me a stiff hip."   
  
"So why do you miss them?"   
  
"Flying. I miss flying. I don't get to do that anymore. I'm grounded. Probably forever."  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
They sat on the ledge in silence for a while.   
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I want to show you something.”

* * *

  
  
“Wi...Fi?”  
  
“Uh, Tony, maybe we shouldn't just go in there.”  
  
…  
  
“Tony, maybe you shouldn't get that clo- Yaaargh!”  
  
“STEVE! STEVE, THIS IS BETTER THAN FLYING!”  
  
“AAAAAAAH!”

**The End...?**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments power me up for more writing!
> 
> My master post for this round of Tony Stark Bingo can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.dreamwidth.org/6404.html.


End file.
